walkingdeadfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Conquer
"Conquer" is de zestiende en laatste aflevering van seizoen 5 van ''The Walking Dead''. De aflevering werd in Amerika uitgezonden op AMC op 29 maart 2015 en in Nederland op FOX op 30 maart 2015. Samenvatting De bewoners van Alexandria beslissen over het lot van Rick. De persoonlijke vendetta van Nicolas op Glenn zorgt ervoor dat beide in gevaar komen. Aaron en Daryl worden in de val gelokt bij hun zoektocht naar nieuwe bewoners. Personages De volgende personages komen voor in "Conquer": *Rick Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Glenn Rhee *Maggie Greene *Carl Grimes *Michonne *Carol Peletier *Abraham Ford *Sasha Williams *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Tara Chambler *Gabriel Stokes *Deanna Monroe *Morgan Jones *Jessie Anderson *Aaron *Spencer Monroe *Reg Monroe (laatste verschijning) *Owen (eerste verschijning) *Tobin *Edward (eerste verschijning) *Pete Anderson (laatste verschijning) *Man in de rode poncho (eerste en laatste verschijning) *Bruce *Francine *Barbara *Erin *Eric Raleigh *Kent *Nicholas *Judith Grimes *Stacy *Bob Miller *Nathalie Miller *Tommy *Alexandria bewoner *Naamloze man (eerste en laatste verschijning) *Bob Stookey (alleen de stem) Gedetailleerd verloop Nog toe te voegen. Doden *Reg Monroe *Pete Anderson *Man in de rode poncho *Naamloze man Trivia *De titel "Conquer" komt van Dale. In "Vatos" legt Dale uit waarom hij zijn horloge nog steeds opwind De laatste vijf afleveringen zijn allemaal vernoemd naar die quote. “I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said: ‘I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire which will fit your individual needs, no better than it did mine and my father before me. I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.' ("Ik vind het leuk wat de vader zei tegen de zoon toen hij hem het horloge gaf dat al generaties werd doorgegeven. Hij zei: ik geef jou een mausoleum van hoop en verlangen die past bij je individuele behoefte. Niet beter dan het deed bij mij en mijn vader voor mij. Ik geef het je niet dat je de tijd kan herinneren, maar dat je het kunt vergeten. Voor een moment, nu en dan, spendeer niet al jouw adem om te proberen het te veroveren.") *De pleisters die Rick op zijn gezicht heeft zijn op dezelfde plaatsten gezet als in de stripreeks. Daarnaast is ook het einde van de aflevering hetzelfde als in de stripreeks. *De wolven en de man in de rode poncho zijn een verwijzing naar het sprookje Roodkapje. *Dit is de derde aflevering van dit seizoen die nog een scene heeft na de aftiteling. *Deze aflevering betekent de officiële terugkeer van Morgan Jones. En dit is weer de reünie tussen Rick en Morgan na hun laatste weerzien in de aflevering "Clear". *Dit is de derde keer dat de katana van Michonne door een ander wordt gebruikt al is de dood van Reg door Pete een ongeluk. In seizoen 3 doodt Merle een zombie en in seizoen 4 doodt de Gouverneur, Hershel met haar zwaard.